Losing a Friend
by Boyce
Summary: The Sailor Scouts lose something they each love, a part of their own team. COMPLETE
1. Endless Tears

Losing a Friend, by Boyce

Chapter 1 : Endless Tears

/ A park, in Tokyo \

It was a very sunny day. The Scouts and Darien had decided to go on a pic-nic. Lita had made some goodies for her friends to eat. The rest of them brought what was needed for the pic-nic. The dinner was over, and each of them were enjoying this day. Serena was with Darien under a tree, and were looking at each other. Amy had brought one or two books to read. Lita wasn't happy to see her friend read on this day, so she stole her two books. The two of them were still arguing on "The Good and the Bad of reading on a sunny day".

Mina and Raye were a little further. Mina was sitting, looking at some butterflies dancing in the wind, while Raye was on her back, her arms behind her head, and her eyes closed. "It's so relaxing don't you think Raye?", said Mina, in a calm voice. "Yeah... It feels so good", her friend replied.

In the back, Serena and Darien were hiding from the rays of the sun, in the shadow of a tree. "This is so perfect Darien", the girl said. "Everybody seems so calm and happy". "Yeah... We didn't have peace for a long time", the man answered. Serena put her head on the knees of Darien. He delicately passed his hand through her hair.

Not too far away, the discussion was now over between Lita and Amy. Amy had recovered her books, and was reading one of them. "Really Amy. I don't see how you can read on a day like this", Lita said. Amy replied : "Well, everybody has different ways of relaxing... This is mine". She turned her head and smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

It has been almost a month now since the Dark Moon had been destroyed. The peace was now ruling over Tokyo, at the joy of the Girls and the Man with them. But unfortunately, that peace was not too last...

------

/ In another part of the Universe \

A man was standing there. A tall man, with short white hair and blue eyes. He had a white shirt, recovered by a black jacket. He had grey pants, with big black boots. He was surrounded by a black aura.

In front of his eyes stood three holograms. The first one was a green planet. A big "X" was over it. The second one was a small purple planet, with also a big "X" on it. The third hologram was a colorful planet... Blue, green, white. A planet named Earth... A dark laugh was the only sound filling the room. A figured appeared in a corner.

"You summoned me, Master Xeb?".

"Yes Debra. I need you to prepare my arrival on Earth", said the Master.

"Of course", replied the figure.

"There is a city called Tokyo on this planet. It seems to be emitting some powerful energy. It will be our final destination before the world is mine".

"As you wish, Master. Everything will be ready soon", replied Debra.

"Excellent!". The figure disappeared, and the dark laugh could be heard again.

------

/ Tokyo, at the Temple \

The night was now falling on Tokyo. The group was at the Temple, watching the night sky that was looking on them. Lots of little lights could be seen. Sometimes, a light passed rapidly in the sky, and disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Look guys!! Another shooting star", said Serena.

"Yeah... Did you make a wish?", asked Lita.

"I don't need to wish for anything... I have everything I want : Great friends, the perfect guy, and peace". That last comment made her friends smile, as they were still looking at the sky.

"I wish everyday could be like today, don't you agree?" replied the blue-haired girl. Some nods and a couple of "Yes" could be heard to complete the last comment. There was a little wind blowing on the Temple, just enough to give a little chill to the group. In the Temple, the GrandFather of Raye was talking to the Sacred Fire. His voice wasn't fitting with the rest, but everybody was lost in their thoughts, and didn't hear anything.

After some more talking, they agreed to go to bed. The girls were sleeping at Raye's Temple, because tomorrow was shopping day for them. Darien gave a kiss to Serena, before leaving the group for his apartment. When they agreed to go shopping, he just decided to left, at the disappointment of her girlfriend.

"You know that Darien doesn't come with us when we go shopping Serena", said a sleepy Mina.

"Yeah, but I won't sleep as well as if he were here with me", replied the blonde.

"Come on Serena. Just think about the shopping tomorrow, and you'll sleep well. Besides, I'm sure you'll dream about him, like you do every night".

"You're right Lita!! Then we should go to bed now". Serena's eyes were turning into big red hearts.

"Just don't speak in your dream MeatBall Head. I want to be in perfect form tomorrow".

"I never talk in my sleep Raye". "Yeah Right!", said Raye in a low voice.

After a little word fight, the girls decided to call it a night, and went to sleep.

------

/ In another part of the Universe \

The white-haired man was still looking at the hologram of the Earth. A smile appeared on his face : "Soon... Soon the Universe shall be in my hands".

As he finished, Debra appeared in the same dark corner of the room. "Everything is ready, Master Xeb".

"Good! Then let's not waste anytime", Xeb replied.

With these words, he put his hands in his jacket, and disappeared. The other figure also disappeared, following the Master.

------

/ Back in Tokyo, at the Temple \

At the Temple, the 5 girls were enjoying their sleep. There was one blonde girl that was talking in her sleep, always calling the same name. "Yes Darien... Oh Darien! What? For me? Oh Thank you Darien!!" But it was not loud enough to wake her friends. As the night advanced, the words vanished, and everything was silent again...

Suddenly, a big explosion occured near the Temple. The ground was shaking, and four of the girls woke up immediately.

"What was that?", asked Mina.

"I don't know... But I can fell dark energy. Powerful energy", said the priestess.

"All right, then we should check it out right now", added Amy.

"Oh Darien!! I'm yours forever", answered the blonde girl, still on the ground. Tear drops appeared in the face of the other girls. The tall brunette went to wake her friend up. "Wha?? Hey, what's wrong? It's still the middle of the night. It's way too early for shopping!".

"Serena!! Get a grip!! There's dark energy building near here. The Sailor Scouts are needed... NOW!". "Okay Okay. Don't need to shout it Raye", replied Serena.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" "MERCURY STAR POWER" "MARS STAR POWER" "JUPITER STAR POWER" "VENUS STAR POWER"

The room was filled with bright colorful light for a very brief moment. When the room returned to its dark state, the five girls rushed out.

Mercury got her computer out. "Let me see... According to the readings I'm getting, the energy is coming from the East".

"All right Scouts, then let's go", said Venus.

The others replied with a "Yeah". They rushed in the direction Mercury was still pointing.

------

/ Not too far away \

The Master of this operation was standing on a roof, while his puppet, Debra, was casting dark energy on the ground. Everything that was surrounding Debra was getting darker by the second. "Hmm... I wonder if there will be some kind of protector that will come. I need pure energy to complete this mission... My indicator said that this city was the most energetic on Earth". He was still in his thoughts, when he heard two screams coming from the West.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND" "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE"

A gold chain surrounded by fire rings were directed at Debra. The minion was still busy casting her dark energy, that it didn't have time to react. The attack crashed right into it, and sent it flying in a nearby brick wall.

"Finally, some resistance", mumbled Xeb.

Mercury got her computer out to analyse the situation. She used it to analyse the creature that had just crashed in the wall. The enemy was getting out of the rumble, and the girls could finally see what they were up against. At the surprise of everyone, it looked human. It was wearing a purple outfit, and long blue hair were covering the head.

"You'll pay for that", said the humanoid, in a feminine voice.

"Is it a girl?", ask Jupiter.

"Definitely not... She looks like a girl, but the energy she's giving is nowhere human", replied Mercury.

Xeb was still on the roof, amused by the way things were developping.

"Hey you!! I'm the Champion of Justice Sailor Moon!! How dare you wake me in the middle of the night?? You'll pay for that. So in the name of the Moon, I will punish you". The speech of Sailor Moon ended, with all the movements that comes with it.

"Moon? I don't know what the Moon is. I'm just interested in the Earth", replied Debra, now up, after the last attack.

"She doesn't seem hurt or anything, even after our double attack", said a worried Venus.

"Yeah... We should all be on our guards. We don't know what she can do", said Mars to her friends.

"You're getting in the way of our mission, miserable Earth people".

"A Mission...", thought Mercury. "What kind of mission..." Before she could finish her thoughts, Debra sent blasts of dark energy at her enemies. The Scouts jumped out of thew way.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP"

"Take this", shouted Jupiter. The Lighting ball was heading right at Debra. She saw it coming, and jumped out of the way. The Lightning crashed into the ground, making a hole into the road.

"You think you can stop me, with those puny powers? Think again". With these words, Debra sent another set of dark energy beams at the Scouts. While she was not hitting her enemies, the battle was turning to her advantage slowly. The Scouts were counter-attacking as they could, but the attacks were not powerful enough to hurt her. Mercury was on her computer again, trying to solve how to destroy their enemy.

Debra was making such a good job, that no one, not even Mercury saw Xeb on the roof, laughing at the look of the battle. Debra was launching another attack. As she got her arm up, she suddenly fell to one knee, holding her arm... The Scouts looked confuse.

The answer came, as they saw a red rose stuck in the ground. It made a hole into the arm of Debra. "TUXEDO MASK", said the Leader. The hero landed near her lover. "Are you all right, girls?"

"Yeah. Thanks Tuxedo Mask", said a graceful Mars.

Back on the roof, Xeb wasn't laughing anymore, as he saw what just happened. On his two other conquests, no one was able to touch Debra, and now, a guy throwing roses had managed to hurt her. "I guess I should collect the energy of the most powerful one right now".

He analysed each of Debra's enemies, and concluded that it was the one with long pigtails that was the most powerful of the group. He got a little crystal out of his jacket , and pointed it at Sailor Moon.

Debra got the info telepatically from her Master that Sailor Moon was the most powerful soldier. She then made a black ball of energy and she threw it right at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask saw the attack. He took Sailor Moon's arm, and threw her to his side. He lift his cape to block the shot, and received the blast. He was thrown back, landing on his face, losing his hat. "TUXEDO MASK!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!... Why you back-stabbing freak", answered an angry Sailor Moon.

The dark energy surrounding Debra was fading a bit, just enough for Mercury's computer to detect a second, more powerful mass of dark energy, coming from a nearby roof. She turned her head to look up, and saw a man, pointing a crystal directly at Sailor Moon.

Venus was right besides Mercury. She looked there also, and saw the same thing. "No...", Venus thought... She started to run in the direction of her Leader. "SAILOR MOON!! WATCH OUT!! ON THE ROOF!!!"

The alert was heard, and everyone looked up to see what was happening. Sailor Moon froze as she saw the man. "TAKE THAT HAHAHAHAHA."

"SERENA NO", said Tuxedo Mask, still on the ground after the last attack. A white beam emerged form the crystal directly at Sailor Moon. She saw it coming, and screamed. She felt a grab on her arm, and she was thrown to the ground!! The beam reached the victim. A high scream was heard, and a warrior felt to the ground.

"VENUS", Moon shouted!! The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were now running in the direction of the impact. Sailor Moon felt the anger rising in her. She got up, saying nothing. She took her Scepter out, and looked directly in the eyes of Debra, that was still holding her injured arm. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY FRIEND. NOW YOU'LL PERISH"

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION"

The light emitting from the Scepter was so fast, that Debra couldn't do a thing about it. She received the full anger of Sailor Moon into her body, which shattered into pieces.

Still holding the crystal, Xeb saw his minion completely destroyed by that bright flash of light. "NO!! How can she do that?? And that fool that got in the way. No matter, I still have her energy instead. It's not as powerful, but it's pure". Xeb said this as he was holding his crystal, now emitting an orange aura. He vanished, still looking at his enemies.

"That will teach you", said a satisfied Sailor Moon. She turned to face her friends. Her face quickly changed from satisfied to terrified, as she saw her other friends standing besides Venus.

"Come on Venus!! Wake up", said Jupiter. Mars was standing up, looking very worried at the scene.

Mercury was besides Venus, holding her fallen comrade by the hand, to check her pulse. A moment of silence filled the place. The face of Mercury could be seen again... Tears were falling from her eyes. She shook negatively her head, still holding the hand of her friend.

"No... NO!!!! Come on, wake up Venus... WAKE UP... please", said Jupiter, tears falling out of her eyes. Mars was still up, looking at the scene. She was crying too. She kneeled down to get closer. Tuxedo Mask was behind them all, shaking is head... He then looked at Sailor Moon, who was still looking at her friends crying on Venus. She was completely frozen.

Tuxedo Mask walked slowly to her, and took her in his arms. "Sailor Moon... Let it out". She looked quickly in his sad eyes, and turned again to Venus. She rushed herself to the body, exploding in tears as she hold the body of one of her best friends. "Venus... Why... Why did you do this?? I don't want to lose you... Wake up Venus... PLEASE... VENUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS".

The 3 other Scouts got back, crying in each other arms. Sailor Moon was still crying on her friend. Tuxedo Mask was in the back, and he couldn't keep inside him the sadness, as a tear also fell from his eye.

Slowly, the body of Venus turned into light, and it vanished slowly into little bubbles, floating into the sky. The 3 Scouts and Tuxedo Mask looked powerless at the scene. Sailor Moon was still crying, holding the little that was left of Venus's body... until nothing was left. She let a scream go, as the last bubble disappeared from her grasp. She put her hands on her face, as the 3 other Scouts went to confort her. Tuxedo Mask was looking at the last bubbles of Venus flying to the sky. "Good-Bye, Warrior of Love...", he said sadly.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Guilt

Losing a Friend, by Boyce

Chapter 2 : Guilt

/ Back at Xeb's place \

Xeb was still holding his crystal, looking at the powerful energy floating in it. "This is not going as planned. I lost Debra. How can this be possible?? This Sailor Moon is very powerful indeed". He got lost in his thoughts as he was still looking at his now orange crystal. "I'll have to inform my other general about my mission, since Debra failed... Feyla!!".

As he said that, a girl similar to Debra appeared, having red hair instead of blue. "Feyla is here to serve you, Master Xeb."

"Feyla, listen to me... Debra failed at her mission, and now it's up to you. I'll recap the whole mission for you." he ordered his minion.

"I'm listening, O Great Master", she replied.

Xeb got up. The 3 holograms of the planets appeared again. "Listen, and listen well". He pointed at the green planet first. "This is planet Kalysta. It's a little green planet in the Zeno Galaxia". He then pointed at the second one. "This is planet Vyolet, in the Aquaria Galaxia". He pointed at the last planet. "And this is Earth", he finished.

"I see them, Master Xeb. Why these 3 planets?", Feyla asked.

"These 3 planets are aligned perfectly in their own Galaxies, at the corners of the Universe. If you would draw lines between them, this would make a perfect triangle . If we fill these planets with enough dark energy, they will form a big triangular cloud of dark energy "between" them, englobing billions and billions of planets and civilisations in dark energy. I, Xeb, will be the supreme ruler of this Dark Era!! I will rule the UNIVERSE HAHAHAHA", he finished.

"That's great Master Xeb. But a big mass of dark energy like that is very unstable. Isn't there a risk the planets might explode from all that energy?", she asked.

Xeb looked at Feyla, almost surprised. "Hmm, you're smart Feyla. I like it. You're right!! All that dark energy would normally make the planets explode. But if we mix just a little bit of pure energy with all the dark energy, the planet will stay stable".

"And where do we find pure energy, Great Master?" she asked.

He took the crystal out. "On the other planets, we encountered a hero that was there to defend his planet. It was easy to dispose of him, and collect his pure energy to mix with the planet. But the Earth has multiple heroes. I collected the energy of one of them here, but they are more people who can defend Earth down there. We must be careful not to make the same mistake again. I can't afford to lose my other general in the hands of these fools".

"I will be careful, Master. I await your orders". As she said that, Feyla vanished, leaving Xeb alone.

He passed his arm in front of the holograms, and they disappeared. He then looked at his crystal again. The crystal was shaking in his hand. "Hmm, as I feared, the pure energy is not stable. I'll have to wait a bit before using it". He put the crystal in his pocket. "But soon, SOON, I'll rule the Universe!! HAHAHAHAHA".

------

/ Tokyo \

After that night, they all went to their homes. Darien invited Serena to his apartment. She needed somebody to confort her. None of them slept that night. The thought about their friend were too painful for them to sleep. Before going their ways, Sailor Mars said in a sad voice : "Let's take some free time in the next days. I don't feel like fighting anymore, after what happened". Another tear fell from her eye. She passed her arm to dry it. "Let's hope that guy has a busy schedule", she finished. They all agreed, and went slowly their separate ways.

Two weeks passed... Painful weeks for the Girls and Darien. They lost a very close friend, and that wound was hurting them, especially Serena. She was hiding in her room all the time. The only time she was out of her room was for dinner, and even there, she had lost some of her appetite.

Two cats were sitting in the stairs of the house. "I'm getting worried about her Artemis... She lost the joy of living. The death of Mina is really tough for her." said a black cat.

"It's tough for everyone Luna...". He looked at the sky, through the window... His eyes were getting wet. "I was her Guardian Luna... I lost her. I feel so bad..."

"I'm sorry Artemis. I didn't want to get this painful memory in your head again". She looked down. Artemis didn't say anything... He just looked at the blue sky.

After a while, he finally said something. "We should try to get Serena out of the house... To change her mind from all this". The two cats took the stairs to get to Serena's room.

"DING DONG"

The doorbell rang. Serena's mother went to answer the door. She opened it, and she saw Raye and Darien in the entrance. "Hi Raye!! Hi Darien!! How are you?" she asked them, almost innocently.

"We feel better, thank you", answered Darien. "Is Serena there?" he asked.

"Yes she is... But she's not the same anymore. The death of Mina has really destroyed her... Poor girl. She was so nice. I can't believe she's gone". At that remark, Raye looked down. Darien put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry Raye. I didn't mean to...".

"It's okay. Don't think about it anymore", she replied immediately.

"Please come in. Serena is in her room". With these words, Serena's mother went back to the kitchen.

The boy and the girl entered the house, and walked to the stairs. They met with the two cats who came to see who rang the doorbell.

"Hey Luna... Artemis". Darien paused, and looked at the white cat. The cat turned his vision to the ground. "Luna, how's Serena?", he then asked.

"Not very good. Since the day she came back, she's a different person". While Luna said this, Raye took Artemis in her arms, conforting the white cat.

"Can we see her?", asked Raye.

"Of course", Luna answered.

They arrived at Serena's door. "Knock Knock"... No answer. "Serena, it's Darien... Are you there?". He put his ear on the door... He heard nothing. He decided to open the door.

When the door was out of his way, he saw Serena on her bed. She was laying on her back, looking at the ceiling. "Serena, Raye and Darien are here to see you", said the black cat. No response.

"Serena, you want to come out with us? It's a beautiful day", asked Darien. Serena turned slowly her head to look through her window, and turned her head again to the ceiling.

"No", she said calmly.

Darien looked at Raye and the cats. Raye put Artemis on the ground, and got close to Serena. "Serena... you can't stay here forever. Why don't you come with us, to get your mind off this", said Raye.

"I don't want to." The blonde quickly replied.

Raye turned her head to look at Serena. "Serena, I know the death of Mina is a tough time. We all miss her. She was a true friend". She paused, feeling the sadness rise in her body, then continued. "But life goes on Serena... You must...".

She was cut abruptly by a crying Serena. "The beam was meant for me... ME!! She sacrified her life for me... ME!! How do you think I feel?? One of my best friends is dead Raye, DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT... We'll never hear her talk, laugh anymore.. ALL BECAUSE OF ME. YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL".

Raye was shocked... She never saw Serena so upset. A tear began falling on Raye's cheek. Her mind didn't know what to reply after that outburst. She just looked at Serena on her bed, almost like a zombie.

Darien looked at the cats. He then looked at Raye, and touch her shoulder. That move seemed to bring Raye back to reality. She got up, and let the place to Darien.

He went on the bed, sitting besides Serena. "Serena... It's not your fault".

"Yes it is...", she mumbled.

"You would never had the time to jump out of the way. Venus knew her role. She, like any of us, had to protect the Princess at all cost. It cost her her life..." He paused. Raye could sense the sadness in his voice. "Mina was a very happy person. She would not want you to be sad for the rest of your life... We are all sad about the lost of Venus, but we must keep living, fighting for her".

Serena was now looking at Darien into the eyes. Although his speech wasn't heroic, the words spoken by the man she loved hit her. She could see the sadness. "But Darien...", she started, but couldn't finish her sentence. She threw herself into the arms of her lover.

"We made a monument in her honor at the Temple", said Luna.

"We visit it everyday. We would really like it if you would come with us, Serena... Please", continued Raye.

Serena dried her eyes, and looked at her friend. She got up, and went to give a hug to Raye. "Raye, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I want to go... I just didn't have the courage to come out", she said to her friend.

"Don't mention it. Now let's go... together. Lita and Amy are waiting for us". Serena nodded.

The group got out of the room, and went downstairs. "I'm going out Mom... I'll be back later".

Serena's mom was so surprise to hear the voice of her daughter. She ran to the entrance. "Serena... Have fun". She turned, and took the hand of Raye and Darien. "Oh Thank you. I don't know what you said, but thank you so much", she said to them.

"It was the least we could do for her" replied Darien.

With these words, they left the house in the direction of the Temple.

/ At the Temple \

The group of five arrived at the Temple. Amy and Lita were already there, waiting for them. As they saw the group approach, happiness invaded them as they saw Serena coming.

"Serena!!", said the two girls together. They ran at their friend. Serena ran at the two girls. They took each others arm. "We missed you Serena", said Amy.

"I know, I'm sorry", she replied.

Darien, Luna and Artemis joined them. Together, they all turned at the monument they made for their friend. It was a beautiful wooden heart, with the inscription "To our friend Mina. We'll remember you forever" in the middle. They also put a picture of her, so they would always remember her smile.

The cats were always the first ones to approach themselves of the heart. Artemis always cried when they stopped to look at it. "Venus...", is always the only thing he could say. Luna always looked at him, sad.

After the cats, it was the turn of the girls. Lita and Amy always went together. Lita couldn't resist crying each time. "Mina... I miss you so much". Amy always tried to confort her. "Hey Mina.. I hope your happy where you are now", Amy said, sharing a tear with her friend.

After them, it was Raye. She always kneeled down before the heart, and said something really low. They could only see the tears falling from her eyes when she got up.

Darien always brought a rose for his friend. "Here you go Mina... A beautiful Rose for you". Darien put it with all the other rose he brought the days before.

For the first time, it was Serena's turn to visit the monument. She approached, and kneeled down. She looked at the picture, and began crying. "Oh Mina... I swear it, I'll avenge you, my friend". She touched the Heart-shaped wood, and got up, looking at her friends again.

She dried her tears... "So what do we do now?". Nobody responded, but they were happy to see Serena again.

------

/ Xeb's place \

Xeb had completed the training of his new general. It only took a couple of hours to do it, but a couple of hours was like a couple of weeks on Earth. "Finally, Feyla is ready for the mission", Xeb said. He took the crystal out of his pocket, to look at it again. "Hmm, it still seems a bit unstable to me. But this should not be a problem. When we throw this pure energy into the core of the planet, it won't make any difference".

While he was still contempling his crystal, Feyla appeared behind him. "I'm all ready for the mission, Master Xeb", she said to him. "Very well Feyla. We'll leave very soon for Earth".

"As you wished Master", she replied, before vanishing from the room. He got up, and the 3 holograms appeared in front of him again. "This last planet is tougher to get than I thought. We'll surely meet with that Sailor Moon again. I hope Feyla is well prepared for this. I don't want to fail so close to my goal", he said to himself. With these words, he vanished from the room.

------

/ Tokyo, in a Restaurant \

The day was coming to an end. They all decided to go to a restaurant. Luna and Artemis stayed at the Temple.

"Hmm This food is pretty good, don't you agree guys?", Serena said.

"Yeah, it is good, but my cooking is WAY better than that, don't you think Serena?", Lita answered.

"Of course Lita", replied Serena with a smile, her first real smile since that tragic day. Raye, Lita, Amy and Darien had already finish their supper, but Serena was still eating.

"Wow Serena, you were really hungry", said Amy.

"Yeah, I did not ate a lot the last couple of weeks", she answered, with her mouth still full.

"Serena, this is going to cost me a fortune", Darien said. The other girls smiled, as Serena was finishing her fourth plate.

As she finished it, a big explosion was heard not too far away.

"What?" said a puzzled Darien.

"Oh no, not again", said Lita.

People were running in the street. The girls and Darien got out of the restaurant, to see a black aura coming from two blocks.

"Looks like the same bastard is back again", said an angry Raye. They went into an alley.

"We should transform now", said Amy. They all replied with a "Yeah".

"This battle is for you, Venus", thought Serena.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" "MERCURY STAR POWER" "MARS STAR POWER" "JUPITER STAR POWER"

In a flash, the four girls were transformed into their Scouts form. Darien was also transformed as Tuxedo Mask. They looked at each other, and started running in the direction of the dark energy.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Revenge

Losing a Friend, by Boyce

Chapter 3 : Revenge

/ The Battle Ground \

A red-haired girl was at the exact same place as Debra was the other time, sending dark energy into the ground. Up on the same building was Xeb, looking at Feyla, as she was doing as instructed before by her Master.

"Hmm, I sense them. They are coming", said a calm Xeb. "Feyla, they are coming... Be prepared", he said telepatically to Feyla. "All right, Master", she replied in the same way. She continued her work, casting dark energy into the ground.

"So, you've come back for more... You'll pay dearly for what you did to our friend. We will not let you cast that dark energy on our planet. So in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you", said an angry Sailor Moon.

"I dont think so", said Feyla, in a calm voice. With these word, she concentrated the dark energy in her hands, and released a powerful blast in the direction of the Scouts. They jumped out of the way, and the blast went crashing into a building in the back, causing a big explosion.

"Take that"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

The combined attack of Jupiter and Mercury was heading right at Feyla. She saw it coming, and jumped over it. She replied with a big ball of energy coming out of her hand, and sent it right at the ground. It made a big dark explosion as it hit the ground, sending everyone down because of the impact.

"Hahaha, that was too easy. I can't believe Debra failed to weaklings like you". With these words, she got back to her initial position, and started casting dark energy into the ground again.

"We need just a little more dark energy Feyla. You made a great job! Hahaha", said Xeb to himself.

"Are you guys all right?", asked Mars. They all gave a life sign. Mercury got up, and noticed that the guy who killed Venus was standing at the same place. But his arms were crossed. "This is bad news, the same guy that took out Venus is there, on the same roof". They all looked at him.

"He'll pay... First we destroy that thing there, and after, we get him for Venus", said Sailor Moon to the group. They all agreed. "We must beat them in Team Work, got it?", replied Sailor Moon, the fire of a conquering leader in her blue eyes.

"You got it Sailor Moon", answered Mercury.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"

A mist covered the region. Feyla was too occupied at casting her energy. She didn't noticed at first. But when she lift her head, she saw nothing but mist. "What the??... I can't see a thing", she said to herself.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON" "MARS FIRE IGNITE"

"What was that?", said Feyla. "I better move out of here". She jumped out of the way and landed a little further. The Electrical Fire-Breathing dragon was heading at the first spot. Mars and Jupiter focused their energy on the creature they saw earlier. The Dragon turned, and went directly where Feyla was standing now. She never saw the attack coming in the mist, as the dragon ate her alive. A scream was launched in the distance. The mist started to fade, and they could see a bleeding Feyla, to her knees.

"Damn... I won't allow my plan to be destroyed, not by these twits", said Xeb.

"You'll pay for taking Sailor Venus away from us!! DIE!!!!!!!!!", screamed Sailor Moon.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION"

As Sailor Moon was unleashing her attack, Xeb charged a beam in his hand, and sent it right at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask was keeping an eye on the guy, and he threw a perfect rose in the path of the beam, which made an explosion in mid-air, affecting nobody. Sailor Moon was releasing her attack on a weak Feyla. The Scepter attack hit her right in the head, reducing her to Moondust.

"DAMN YOU!!! I WAS SO CLOSE. YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS", said a very angry Xeb. As he was releasing an attack, the ground began to shake.

"H-H-Hey... What's happening?", said Jupiter.

"I don't know... Stay on your guard everyone", said Tuxedo Mask.

As he finished his sentence, a big dark hole appeared right where Feyla was first spotted. "What's that?", asked Sailor Moon.

"Bad news", said Mercury, analysing data on her computer. "That creature has cast too much dark energy in the core of our Planet. It's going to explode from all that dark energy".

"What can we do Mercury?". "I don't know Mars. We must stabilize all that energy in some sort of way. I don't see how we can do it".

"Maybe a Sailor Planet Power will work", said Sailor Moon.

"But were missing Venus...", said Jupiter sadly.

"We must try Jupiter!! We have nothing to lose anyway", replied Mercury.

"All right, everybody's ready?", asked Sailor Moon. "YEAH".

"Be strong girls, you can do it", said Tuxedo Mask.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" "MERCURY STAR POWER" "MARS STAR POWER" "JUPITER STAR POWER" "SAILOR PLANET POWER"

A beam emerged from all of them, and went directly into the hole. A big flash of light occured, but the Earth was still shaking around them.

"Did it work?" asked the hoping leader.

"I'm afraid not Sailor Moon... The energy is still unstable", answered the blue Scout, still taping on her computer.

"HAHAHA Feyla did succeed in putting enough dark energy into this puny planet. Hahaha!! Now I just need to stable the dark energy with this pure energy, AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!! HAHAHA", said an evil Xeb.

"Oh no you don't". Sailor Moon got her scepter out.

"Wait Sailor Moon", said Tuxedo Mask. "WHY?", replied an impatient Sailor Moon.

"He just said he wants to "stabilize" the dark energy. I think what Darien's trying to say is that we should let him stable that dark energy, and after, we'll try to figure a way to destroy him", explained Mercury. "... Oh all right", ended Sailor Moon regaining some self-control.

They looked at him. He landed besides the dark energy hole. "Fools!! You'll soon be all my slaves!! HAHAHAHA!!". He took his crystal out. It was still shaking in his hand.

"Hey… HEY!! THAT'S...", screamed the leader. "Venus Energy!!! He must have kept it with him when he hit her with that beam", completed Mars.

"You're right. This is that Venus energy you are all talking about. This energy will help me dominate the world!! HAHAHA".

Mercury was analysing the crystal that Xeb had in his hands. "Hmm... Venus's energy is not stable either... He can't use it to...". But before she could finish her sentence, Xeb threw the crystal into the hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VENUS!!!!!! No...", Sailor Moon fell to her knees... She started to cry.

"Sailor Moon...", Tuxedo Mask comforted her.

"This was the only chance we had of getting her back... We blew it, didn't we?", asked a sad Jupiter. Mercury closed her computer, and nodded sadly.

The Earth stopped shaking. "HAHAHAHA Now any second, the Universe will be filled with dark energy... MY dark energy, and it will be mine, ALL MINE!! HAHAHA!"

"I'm not giving up that easily", said Sailor Moon.

"Right, we'll fight to the finish for Venus!", replied Jupiter.

"Hahaha So touching, but the fact is you can't do a thing against me!". He lift his arm, and he threw dark balls of energy on the ground, blasting the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask to their knees.

"Damn, he's so strong". Do not give up Scouts. As long as their hope, we'll fight for it", yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"Pretty words TuxedoGuy, but hope is gone from this planet!! HAHAHAHA" The Earth began shaking again. "HAHAHAHA HERE IT IS!!! DARK ENERGY!!!".

Suddenly, a brilliant light emerged from the hole, blinding the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Xeb completelely. "W-What's happening?", said Xeb. This didn't happen on the two other planets". A big white beam emerged from the bright light, sending Xeb into a wall in the back.

"What's going on in here?", asked a puzzled Jupiter.

"Beats me", replied Mars.

Mercury was now smiling a bit. "I think I know... Look at the beam now". Everybody turned their head to look at the beam... The beam faded slowly. As it was completely gone, the ground stopped shaking again. A spirit was floating over the hole, emitting an orange aura.

"It's impossible... That's... That's...". Jupiter tried to form a complete sentence, but just couldn't.

"Yes Jupiter, it is the spirit of Venus", confirmed Mercury.

"But how.. is this possible?", asked Mars.

"Simple. The energy of Venus in that crystal wasn't stable. So if it wasn't stable, it means it still contained a bit of life. When that guy threw it into the dark hole, the pure energy got out, and stabilized all the dark energy. But it also woke up the spirit that was resting into that energy... The Spirit of Sailor Venus". They all look at Mercury, half of them didn't even understand what was going on.

He leader took a couple of steps toward the being. "Is… is that really you Mina?". The leader was now crying.

"Yes Sailor Moon... It's really me. I miss you guys so much" replied the spirit. Her voice echoed on the surrounding buildings.

"We miss you too Venus", said Jupiter, tears falling from her eyes.

"Please don't cry... It makes me sad to see all of you cry for me. I did what I had to do... Protect the Princess", explained Mina

Xeb was getting up, still weak from the blast he received. "Damn... I didn't wait long enough... My plan is ruined. But how can this Spirit still be there", he thought to himself.

The Scouts were now looking at him. Sailor Moon advanced in front of the group. "You tried to destroy our world... We can't let this pass without a punishment. Feel the wrath of the Sailor Scouts! DIE!!!!!!!!".

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION" "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION" "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND" "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP"

The Spirit of Venus lent her energy to Sailor Moon, as Tuxedo Mask sent all the roses he had at his enemy.

"All because I didn't wait a couple of hours more... No... It's too". Those were the last words he said.

A water attack crashed in him, freezing every part of his body. Jupiter electrified the roses of Tuxedo Mask. They cracked the ice, delivering a massive shock to Xeb. He also sustained deep cuts. The Rings of Fire of Mars crashed into the ice, shattering it completely, and inflicting a massive amount of heavy burns to Xeb. Finally, the Scepter of Moon with the power of Venus finished the job, as the orange beam from the scepter made dust out of the villain, ending his suffering.

After the battle was over, the hole of dark energy closed, as it was now stable because of Venus's pure energy. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were looking at the Spirit of their friend, still floating in mid-air.

"Can you come back, Venus?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"I wish I could Darien... But I feel my energy being blown away little by little... I won't be here for much longer." As these words were heard, each girl shared a tear. "I'm sorry... I really want to be with you guys again. But I guess it is not my destiny".

"We understand Venus... You'll live in our heart, always", said a sad Mars, drying her tears again.

"Thank you Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Tuxedo Mask", Mina replied.

"But Mina... I don't want to lose you again. I was so sad when you left us. I felt guilty. It's all my fault if you are gone... I'm so sorry", said Sailor Moon, crying even more.

"Princess... It was my duty to protect you. It wasn't your fault at all... I did what I had to do", said the Spirit.

"But... But..." are the only words Sailor Moon could get out of her mouth.

The Spirit got close to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, I'll always be by your side, no matter what. Remember that for me", she said to her friend. "Yes Venus... Mina".

The Spirit lift an empty hand to touch Sailor Moon. She passed through her, but one tear of Sailor Moon touched the ghostly form of Venus. A bright flash of light appeared where the Spirit was, forcing everybody to close their eyes. It lasted for 5-6 seconds. When the light vanished, they all opened their eyes. Everything was normal again. The Spirit of Venus was gone and the silence of the night returned to the streets. "Good-Bye, my friend", Sailor Moon whispered to herself, as tears fell out of her eyes again.

It was a scream that got her out of her thoughts. "What is it?", she asked.

"LOOK", pointed Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon followed the hand of Jupiter until she saw something on the ground. It was wearing orange colors, with long blond hair, and a red ribbon.

"I... I don't believe it... It's... IT'S". "VENUS", they all screamed.

The four girls rushed to the body on the ground, losing tears on the way, and Tuxedo Mask was running behing them, with a smile on his face.

Mars got there first, and took the head of her friend. "Venus!! Wake up!!", she said. The others arrived shortly after. Mercury took the hand of her friend again, to check her pulse. A moment of silence filled the place. The face of Mercury could be seen again... Tears were falling from her eyes. She shook affirmatively her head, still holding the hand of her friend. "All right Venus. Wake up, Please Venus", asked Jupiter.

Her wish was granted. Venus opened her eyes slowly and saw all her friends around her. "Hey Guys". They all gave her a big hug, welcoming her back, and crying of joy.

"I missed you too", Venus said, now sharing a tear with her friends.

Tuxedo Mask was in the back, smiling at the scene. "Welcome Back, Warrior of Love..." he said to himself.

"Can you stand up Venus?", asked a happy Mercury.

"I feel as weak as a kitten. I may need transportation", the weaken blonde warrior replied.

"That will be easily arranged. Darien, could you carry her to the Temple?", asked Sailor Moon.

"What? You'll let me touch another girl, other than you. Hmm, are you really Serena?", he asked laughing. Sailor Moon was now blushing.

Tuxedo Mask advanced to Venus, and picked her up. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask".

"No Problem Venus. We're glad you're back". They started walking in the direction of the Temple, happy from the result of the events.

------

/ Tokyo, at the Temple \

Luna and Artemis were outside. They were still laying down, besides the Venus monument. Artemis looked up at the sky.

"Luna... Do you think Venus is watching us from the sky?" Luna didn't answer... She looked at the monument again. She heard footsteps and laughs coming from the back.

"I guess the girls had a great night... I can hear them laugh", Luna said.

"Yeah... I can still hear the laugh of Mina between them" Artemis replied, laying down again.

Luna went to welcome the group, and returned as fast as she could. "ARTEMIS!! It's a miracle", Luna said, crying. "Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"Turn your head, and you'll see", she replied. Artemis turned his head slowly. It wasn't long before he jumped on his paws.

"Hey there Kitty. Did ya miss me?", Venus said, still in the arms of Tuxedo Mask.

"... ... is it really you, Mina??... It's not a trick or something?", he asked.

"Do you think we are crazy enough to make a trick involving Venus after what happened a couple of weeks ago, Artemis?", Sailor Moon said.

He didn't answer, he ran as fast he could and jumped on Venus's body. "IT IS YOU!! YOU'RE BACK... BUT HOW...?". He didn't have the time to complete his sentence.

"Oh we will tell you all the story Artemis. Mercury will explain it for us. I didn't catch a word what she said earlier tonight", Jupiter said.

"Yeah, but for now Prince, may we go inside?? It's getting cold here", Venus said.

"As you wish, Venus". He then laughed at these words, like everybody, except Sailor Moon.

"Hey wait a sec. You're back since 10 minutes, and you are already after my boyfriend? Get back here Mina", she ended, as Tuxedo Mask rushed himself in the Temple.

They all laughed that night. They told the whole story to the two cats. "We did hear some explosions, and sensed an evil energy. But Artemis didn't want to go. And I didn't want to leave him alone in his condition", Luna explained. The important is that this battle was over, and the most important thing, they each recovered a friend dear to them. Sailor Moon's friendship and love for her friends brought Venus back to life.

End of Chapter 3 and story!

- I tried to write something sad, because I felt sad that day. Snf

- Please tell me what you think. Feed-Back will be appreciated.

- Sorry for allllllllll the spelling mistakes I made (Specially verbs XX)


End file.
